I'm Coming Back For You
by sincerelytlh
Summary: You know that I'm coming back for you. Don't you worry girl.
1. Back For You

Five weeks.

Five weeks since she saw him.

Five weeks since she talked to him.

Five weeks since she touched him.

Five weeks since she made love to him.

Five weeks.

And it was five weeks of pure hell. She knew that in his line of work that this was always a possibility. She always heard other wives or girlfriends talk about the extensive amount of time that the job took up, she just never thought it would be this long. Or painful.

Olivia looked over to his side of the bed and leaned over to smell his pillow. It smelled just like him. She figured that as much as she had smelled it, his scent would be gone. But no. It was still very much there and seemed stronger every time she smelled his pillow. Sighing, she got off the bed and went to take a shower. As she stepped under the hot water, Olivia thought back to the last time they shower together and the love they made.

_"__Fitz! Get out! I have to be at work in two hours and that won't be possible with you in here! Now out!" a naked Olivia said to a very naked Fitz. He simply ignored her and moved under the shower hear with her._

_"__Maybe you should've locked the door. Now shut up. It's Daddy time." He smirked as he turned her around so her back was facing his chest. Skimming his finger tips down her spine and around her waist, Fitz reached around to find her bundle of nerves. Olivia gasped at the pleasurable sensation and mentally encouraged his to do more. Fitz, as if reading her mind, started kneading her breasts with his other hand._

_Olivia grabbed his head full of wet curls and turned her head to meet with his mouth. They both moaned at the contact while fully aware of the stinging erection that Fitz was producing._

_"__Livvie." He moaned when she rubbed her ass against it. "I need you now." He growled. Olivia took his hands and placed them on her hips while leaning over to balance herself on the wall for his impact. Fitz took his ever growing member and toyed with her entranced._

_"__Fitz. Please st-" She was cut off his hard thrust into her. _

_"__Oh fuck!" They both screamed. Fitz started off slow. He thought of last night and how Olivia may be sore but then her heard her start begging for him to go faster. Who was he to deny her? He speed up and Olivia met him thrust for thrust. Fitz reached down and played with her clit and felt her tighten around him. _

_"__Fuck I'm gonna cum soon!" she groaned. Fitz kept up his work and went harder and faster. He felt his own orgasm coming and rubbed circles on her fast and deeper._

_"__Fitz! Oh fuck I'm cum-" but she never finished. Her orgasm started building pressure in her lower stomach and exploded through her body. She clenched down on Fitz and he soon followed yelling her name to the heavens and more. They rode out their pleasure together and bathed in the afterglow with loving kisses and caresses. _

_"__Now we can shower." Fitz smiled at her._

_Olivia was at sitting at her office desk when Abby came in._

_"__Hey. There is a man out here who is sex on legs looking for you. Should I tell him you're not here and take your place and ride like hell?" She played._

_Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Send my man in."_

_"__You sure? I wouldn't mind."_

_"__Abby. You like your hair?" she asked._

_"__I'll get him." Laughing as she left the room. A few seconds later Fitz was in her doorway and she smiled from ear to ear. She motioned him and to shut the door. _

_Getting up from her desk, she went over and kissed him. Her hands immediately went to his hair at the nape of his neck and played with it. Fitz grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues battled one another until Olivia finally won and pulled back._

_"__This is a very nice surprise." She grinned. Fitz said nothing but just looked at her. Something was wrong and she could tell. Olivia back away a little and studied him._

_"__Fitz." Nothing._

_"__Baby, your scaring me. What's wrong?" Still nothing._

_"__Fitz, what the hell is wro-" she stopped. No. NO! Finally realizing what was happening, she step back completely away from him and stared. Nothing but silence followed as they looked at one another. Fitz was the first to break the heavy silence._

_"__One hour. I got the call twenty minutes ago and came straight here." He told her as his head hung down. Olivia sat down in her chair and said nothing for a moment. She nodded her head._

_"__And you can't tell me where your going can you?" she already knew the answer but asked anyways._

_"__No." he simply said._

_"__When will you be back?"_

_"__I don't know. We never know." Olivia slowly nodded her head again. Fitz looked at her and his heart broke. If he knew this job would kill him like it was now, he'd never done it._

_"__Can I ask you something?"_

_"__If it's not classified." _

_Olivia took a deep breath and braced herself. "Will you..will you die?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Fitz knees almost buckled under him. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Taking her face in his hands, Fitz kissed her nose._

_"__I don't know." And the tears came running down. He brushed them away while trying to hold his at bay._

_"__Did you have to become one? Out of everything in the world, you choose to be a SEAL. A fucking SEAL!" she cried out. She tried to push his hands away but he was having none of that._

_"__Baby…" he tried. Olivia stood up quickly and slapped him._

_"__No! You don't get to say that! Not when you come in here and tell me you're leaving me! No. Fuck you!" she yelled._

_"__Olivia." He stated calmly. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when we met. I told you the very night we met what I was and what I did. You have always known that." _

_Olivia let out a deep sigh and looked at him. He was right. She knew what she was getting herself into but regardless, she still loved him._

_"__I know. I know. I just didn't think… I know." Fitz crossed over to hold her tight and Olivia let him. She silently cried in his arms and Fitz felt horrible. Up until this point, he loved his job. Always waiting on the next mission. Ready to take out a target. He had no family so what was the point. But now? Now he head Olivia and that changed everything. Every day he dreaded getting a call. Praying that he didn't. But the universe had different plans. Fucking universe. _

_"__Livvie. Baby. Listen to me." He pulled her up to look into his eyes. "I can't promise I'll come home. I can't promise I won't get hurt. But what I can promise is that I will do everything in my power to make sure I come home to you my love. That I will try my damn best to. Before you, I really had to reason to come home. But now I do. I have something to live for." _

_Fitz kissed her softly._

_"I love you Fitzgerald."_

_"__I love you Olivia."_

That was five weeks ago.

Olivia was cleaning her house, listening to music, when a knock at the door interrupted her. She turned the music down and went to see who it was. When she opened to door, nobody was there. She looked around and saw no one. But when she looked down, there was a white envelope. Picking it up, she went back in the house and opened it.

She read it but it only had one sentence on it.

_I'm coming back for you._

Confused, Olivia flipped to the back to see if anything else was one there but it was blank. She laid it down on her table and thought. Her mind immediately went to Fitz but though that was impossible due to the nature of his work. Plus she hadn't heard from him in five weeks. Shaking her head, she resumed cleaning, not giving the note another thought

Later that night, Olivia was out shopping with Abby when they decided to stop to grab a bite to eat. They place their orders while Olivia ordered a bottle of red wine. Abby look at her funny.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"A bottle Liv? For what?"

"Nothing. I just haven't really had none in a while and I just thought why the hell not tonight? It's not like I have anyone to worry about." She stated.

Abby then realized this was about Fitz.

"Still no word?" Olivia sigh and nodded. Thankfully the waiter can with her bottle and Olivia popped it right open. She drowned her first glass within seconds and poured another one. Abby, being the good friend she is joined her. After taking a few sips of her second one, Olivia talked.

"Nothing. It's been five weeks and nothing. For all I know he could be dead or something and I would never know." She finished.

"Liv-" Abby started.

"And then I get this damn note today while I was cleaning. Someone knocked on my door and left it. It said some shit like "I'm coming back for you." whatever the hell that means. I thought it was Fitz at first, but then with him being gone this long, I doubt it. Plus they can't do shit like that. Some code or shit. I don't know." Olivia let out.

"I'm sorry Liv. I wish there was something I could do." Abby said sadly.

"Me too Abbs. Me too." They fell quite for a while until their food came and they talked about lighter topics.

Olivia was driving back home when she decided to take a drive and listening to some music. Going through the iTunes chart, she bought Maroon 5's new album and began listening.

Halfway through the album, Olivia realized she really did like it. As the next song started, she unconsciously turned the song up. As the chorus started, she stopped the car.

_You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry, girl  
Don't you worry, girl  
You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry, girl  
I'll be back for you  
So you better wait up  
Keeping the bed warm for me  
All night puttin' your whisper on me  
Giving that love and emotion that I know  
Doesn't really matter what you do  
I'll be back for you  
Coming back for you_

She listened closely and started crying. All she could think about was Fitz. Her Fitz and how she missed and wanted him dearly. Putting the song on repeat, Olivia dried her tears and drove a couple more blocks before heading home. Each time the song play, she thought of that note and Fitz. If only she thought.

Olivia walked in her house, with her phone still playing her song, tired. All she wanted was to jump in the shower and go to bed but her body was crying for sleep. Bed it was.

Dropping her shopping bags in the hall, Olivia stripped from her clothes and went to find Fitz's shirt. She slipped into it and put her iPhone on her iHome dock and pressed repeat. She lay down on Fitz's side, something she hadn't done since he left and went to sleep.

Fitz. That's all her dream was about. Except in the dream, he never came home. All she had were his dog tags and a flag. Then she was screaming and nothing more. Just as she was about to scream again, Olivia's eyes flew open. She blinked a few times then tried to close them again. But she had a feeling. A feeling that she wasn't alone.

She sat up and gasped.

Fitz.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant was sitting in the corner chair looking at her.

He was there in the flesh.

He was there.

Olivia couldn't even move because of the internal shock. Fitz slowly got up and walked over to her. He fell to his knees in front of her. Olivia moved her legs off the bed and he laid his head in her lap. She held him and kissed his hair. They stayed like that until Fitz felt tears soaking his hair. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Hi." Olivia cried even more and smiled.

"Hi."

Fitz climbed in the bed with her and laid her head on his chest. Olivia threw her leg over his and clutched at his chest. He gripped her waist tighter and kissed her head.

The music was still playing in the background when Olivia realized Fitz was humming the song. She looked to him. And when she did she knew. He sent the note.

"I told you I was coming back for you. And I'll always come back for you Olivia."

**Hi guys! So it's been a very long time since I have written anything but honestly I needed a break from everything and not just writing. I had to get myself together with life and I'm finally doing that. I hope you enjoyed this. I just love this song so much and it really does remind me of Olitz. It's from Maroon 5's new album****_ V_**** and it's called ****_I'm Coming Back For You_****. I may do one more chapter but that's only if you want one. Let me know what you think! **


	2. SEAL

***One Month Ago**

She was sitting at the bar having a drink. A lonely drink because her friend had stood her up again. The second time this week. She understood she was busy. But damn! At least tell a person when you can't make it.

Damn you _Abby_ she thought.

To lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the man sit in the bar stool next to her.

"What year is that?" Someone asked her. She looked over and rolled her eyes. Why is it all the ugly men hit in her? Does she has desperate and lonely on a big neon sign attached to her back?

The man tried again.

"Awe come on sugar. Don't be that way. It'll ruin a good night we could have." Olivia looked at him and snapped.

"Look man. I'm not your 'sugar' and a night between the two of us would never happen. What you need to do is go brush your teeth and get that yellow crayola off of them. And while your at it, dress like you care about your appearance and stop jacking clothes from the homeless. Oh and one last thing. This red is a 1978 Grayson." She turned back from him and continued sipping her drink.

"Bitch." The man mumbled as he walked away.

A moment later another man sat next to her and Olivia prepared for another read. But when she looked over at this one, she stopped.

Never in her life had she seen such ocean blue eyes. Eyes she wouldn't mind staring into for the rest of her life. Eyes that were soft and sweet. Eyes that could make her drip. Eyes that held her gaze.

"Hi." He uttered. His voice was even better. A deep sexy baritone so rich, that it could ignite a fire within her in seconds. Olivia didn't know if she could complete a sentence, so she said one word.

"Hi."

The corner of his mouth turned a little at her reply. But he held her sight. Her chocolate brown doe eyes that he knew, if she asked, he would do anything. Then her voice. She had only said one word but it was everything. Her voice was so soft and warm. Inviting.

"I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink but I see you've already beat me to it." He smiled.

Olivia blushed and sipped her drink again to gather her thoughts.

"Well I'm almost done with this one if you still want to do that." She reached her hand out and he took it.

"I'm Olivia by the way." Fitz shook her hand and kept it.

"Fitzgerald. But you can call me Fitz." Their hands were still connected as they felt tiny electric currents flowing through them. Neither had felt anything like this before and it scared them. But yet, they weren't scared. It was as if their hands were just saying 'hello' and 'nice to meet you again.' The feeling became so intense, that Olivia pulled away first.

Fitz just smile and turned to the bartender to order their drinks.

"So. Should I ask?" He said.

"Ask what?"

"What a beautiful woman like you is doing here all by her lone some in a bar. On a Friday at that."

Olivia sigh. She really didn't want to answer because she thought it was stupid but something about him told her it was okay. That he wouldn't think it was.

"I was suppose to meet a friend here but she didn't show. Again. So here I am."

Fitz studied her while she talked. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. High cheek bones made from God himself. Of course her eyes. But her lips. Her pouty, plump, kissable lips. He wondered what they tasted like.

"Well I am truly sorry to hear that. But I works in my favor. So one I'll have to thank your friend." He smirked.

Olivia laughed a little.

"You know. Its only fair I ask the same in return. Why are you here?"

"What I should say is that I'm here with a couple buddies. But really? I came to wind down. Its been crazy these past couple weeks."

Intrigued, Olivia asked more.

"Work related?"

"Something like that."

It was now Olivia's turn to take him in. Aside from his eyes, was his beautiful curly hair. She could vision herself running her fingers through his hair all day every day and never grow tired. Not to mention his perfectly chiseled jaw line. Like someone crafted it them self.

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosey. Its a bad habit." She apologized.

Fitz shook his head and took a swing of his drink.

"No. Its alright. Its just typically when I tell most people my job, they get kind of freaked out." He answered.

"Well I'm not most people." They stared at one another for a minute before Fitz looked around the room for a empty table booth.

"Would you mind accompanying me to that back table over their?"

Olivia looked at him for a moment then nodded. She should have felt alarmed but she didn't.

They went over to the table booth and sat down. Olivia thought fitz would sit across from her but instead, he sat beside her, blocking her in on his side. They sat in silence for a moment and drank their drinks before Fitz spoke.

"What I do is complicated. It requires a level of ability most people do not have." He told Olivia while looking at her.

"And what is that?" She swallowed.

"I work for the United States government."

Olivia rises her eyebrow. "Please don't tell me your a spy because I will laugh in your face and not mean to."

Fitz chuckled. "No. But I am a SEAL." He stated seriously.

Olivia looked at him shocked and wide eyed. "As in sea, air and land SEAL?"

"Precisely." Olivia drank the rest of her drink.

"Now I under why people act a certain way towards you."

Fitz tiled his head a tiny bit. "Will you?"

"No." She said automatically. Fitz smiled at little and leaned into her personal space. He breathed her in and about lost his mind. Who is this women and what the fuck is she doing to me he thought. She smelled so...womanly. A light spray of vanilla with a hint of coconut in her hair.

Olivia did the same. His smelled was invading her nose so strongly. Musk and him were all she breathed. She thought about what it would feel like if his smell was all over her body. Just thinking about it made her ache below.

"What is it you do Liv?"

"Liv? Don't you think its a little to early for nicknames?" She flirted.

"No."

"I'm a psychologist. I have my own practice with the women that stood me up tonight."

"And once again, I'll have to thank her." Fitz said. He leaned in a little closer to her. "So I have a question. Since your a psychologist, can you help me with a serious problem?"

Olivia licked her lips and Fitz felt his pants tighten a little.

"I can try."

"There is this women I would like to take on a date tomorrow night but I'm afraid she'll say no because we only just met. But I know, no, feel that there's a connection between us. So two questions. Should I ask her?"

Olivia bit her lip which turned Fitz in even more.

"What's the second question?"

Fitz grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Do you feel it too?" Olivia lowered her head to look at their hands. She felt it all right. It was like fireworks popping there. A warm loving feeling just dancing from his hand to her body.

"I do." She smiled at him.

"So can you help me with my problem?"

"That's not really how a psychologist operate but yes. I can help you."

Fitz released a breath he didn't realized him was holding. Olivia looked at him puzzled.

"What?" He asked.

"You are a SEAL and that made you nervous?" She giggled.

"A little bit. But I would never underestimate you. You may be little but you seem to pack a mighty punch and sass."

Just as she was about to respond, her phone rang. Abby. She looked at him apologetically and answered.

"What?" Olivia listened in detail as Abby explain why she didn't show. Apparently she had "car" trouble and then her phone died. At the office. With a charger. Olivia knew it was really because her 'friend' was in town and honestly, Olivia couldn't blame her. Not with the company that was looking at her very intently now.

"Abby. It's fine. Really. You take care of everything but know you owe me. Twice now. They finished and hung up. "Sorry about that."

Fitz took her hand again. Sparks.

"Its cool. What time is it?"

"Lets see. It is..." She started as she looked at her phone. "9:16. Do you have somewhere you need to be?" She ask hesitantly.

"Just with you." So they sat there for a few hours and talked about anything and everything under the bar lights. Olivia told him about her dream as a child to become a mermaid while Fitz told her of his days in college. Her laugh was everything to him he wanted to hear that sound every day and the same for Olivia. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice the bar clearing out.

"Wow. Time really does fly when your having a good time." He said as the stood to walk to the door. While Fitz helped Olivia put on her coat, she tried ignoring the burning feeling he left as his finger tip traveled from her collar bone to her shoulder blades. Once he was done, he grabbed her hand and they walked out together.

"Did you drive here?" He questioned. Olivia nodded her head and pointed.

"Right there." They stopped at her car and looked at one another. Fitz trailed his finger down her cheek softly as he used his other hand to pull her against him gently. Olivia was going to touch him but then stopped.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not going to bite you. Unless you want me to." He said playfully.

She slowly traced his jaw line from side to side. Going under his ear to the hair at the nape of his neck. God his hair was soft. She could get lost in them.

"I know its to soon but I want you to know I really like you Olivia." Fitz whispered to her as he connected their foreheads. Olivia bit her lip again and fitz felt that tightness.

"I really like you too Fitz." They both remain quite for a moment to take each other in.

"Is it okay... I mean... Can I..." He paused to gather his words. "May i kiss you Olivia?"

Olivia thought her heart would bust with excitement.

"Ye-" he cut her off with his lips. They were so warm and soft just like she thought. So manly. So...him.

Fitz on the other hand was on fire. He already loved her lips. They set him on fire and he never wanted it to be put out. He knew he could spend the rest of his life kissing these lips if she let him.

She felt his tongue begging for entry and she obliged. But what she wasn't ready for was his taste. The way he tasted of alcohol and him. The way his tongue fought sweetly with hers. The way he cradled her head to him. The way he explored her mouth like a seven wonder. The sound he made when she raked her fingers through his hair she loves so much.

He slowly pulled away when air was needed for them both. They were breathing heavy but didn't care. That was the best kiss either one of them had ever had and they wanted more.

"I guess I should be going now." Olivia said.

"You should. It's getting rather late. But before you do, may I have you number? I'd like to pick you up for our date tomorrow night." He asked sweetly. Olivia blushed and told him to give her his phone. When he did, she entered he contact information and put a blushing emoji beside it. Fitz looked at it and smiled.

"Because I made you blush?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and unlocked her car and got in. Fitz leaned over when she rolled down the window.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then, SEAL?" she inquired.

Fitz gave he a quick but passionate kiss.

"You bet your sweet ass I will. Goodnight Livvie." And he walked away.

Olivia pulled off and was about to hit the street when her phone rang.

"What?" She answered.

"Just making sure it was the right number. Don't wanna have to come find you because then I'd have to punish you." Fitz said. Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Never that SEAL."

"Well see. Text me when you get home so I know your safe."

What the hell is man she thought.

"I promise." They hung up she drove home. She parked the car and went inside. As soon as she reached her bed, she texted Fitz.

O: I'm home. No punishing necessary. :)

His reply was instant.

F: Good. And you may like my punishment. ;)

O: You are shameless!

F: Only when it comes to you!

O: Yay me! Now go to bed.

F: Is that an order?

O: Yes. Bed. Now. Sleep.

F: Like I said. Sass. But yes ma'am! :)

O: :) :) Goodnight Fitz.

F: Goodnight Livvie. I'll be dreaming of you. ;)

O: Fitzgerald! Bed!

F: Full name!? Ouch!

O: ...Fitz. :)

F: Better. But really. Goodnight Livvie. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

O: Me too. :)

F: Night beautiful. :)

And with that Olivia did he nightly routine then went to bed. With a smile on her face. Just like Fitz.


End file.
